


Barkeep

by Divine_shot



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Arle/Schezo can be seen as friendship/platonic or pre romance, Arle/Schezo if you squint, Based on an AU, Drinks, Drunk Rulue, Gen, Rated T for minor cursing, Role Reversal, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: Based on this AU: https://namoart.tumblr.com/post/610988873345024000/nostalgic-for I wanted to gift  a fic but this is the only way I knew how. I hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 9





	Barkeep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AU: https://namoart.tumblr.com/post/610988873345024000/nostalgic-for I wanted to gift a fic but this is the only way I knew how. I hope you enjoy it!

“What is the deal between you and Arle anyway?”

Rulue confronted Schezo Wegey, the so called hero of light from another world dubbed “White Mage” by the locals and “Creeper/pervert” by the ones that know him, at Nohohoho’s tavern and bar drinking what appears to be some kind of alcohol while the frog cleaned glasses.

Schezo’s face is passive and neutral when he replies, “What do you mean fighting queen?”

Rulue rolled her eyes. ‘He sounds so lame. Who does Schezo thinks he’s kidding?’ With the exception of Arle, Schezo never calls the people he’s associated with their true names. At first Rulue thought he was being a lazy jerk on purpose but now not so. “You know what I mean. Every single time I spot you with Arle you’re harassing her.”

Schezo turns back towards the bar, shifting the liquid in his glass drink with one hand. “I want a holy union from her, but she won’t submit.”

Rulue pressed her lips together to ignore the bubble of disgust in her stomach. She can’t tell if Schezo is obvious to what he says or does it to rile people up on purpose. Arle informed the fighting queen one day that it’s probably because Schezo is not from this world so the meaning of things gets mixed up. “You want her that badly?”

Schezo pays more attention to the bar wall than Rulue. “Yes. The more that join me in mind and body, the less chances of Ygo showing up again in this world.”

Rulue smirked and decide to mess with the light mage a bit; taking a seat next to him on a stool despite the negative ambiance. “You know, I always wondered if you’re a pervert that desires a harem or into men, especially after that time Lagnus possessed your body so effortless-”

Schezo gave her a glare that promised a Mega Grave. “Cease speaking.”

Rulue gave a shrug, not scared of Schezo’s threat, and waved down the barkeep to make her a cocktail. She turned back towards Schezo, watching him drink the liquor in his glass down, throat bobbing, before he sighed and placed it on the bar table.

Schezo is probably the laziest, weirdest hero Rulue has ever seen. He spends most of his time in caves even though he can afford inns. The light mage barely socializes with anyone. Schezo would rather borrow other being’s powers or have them join with him to defeat evil than do it himself. Getting Schezo to do any task is like pulling teeth, and the light mage stated himself that he could expel the evil from Langus the Dark Being but doesn’t want to.

Rulue does note his good traits, such as Schezo helping others without any favor in return, giving Rulue advice on how to appeal to her loved one Satan, and Schezo, despite the contrary hostility towards Langus, is secretly trying to find a method to transform the dark mage into a decent human being again.

“Schezo.” Rulue watches in almost fascination how the light mage’s cheeks glow red as he stares at his glass like it has the answers to the universe. She wonders how long has he been drinking like this, absorbed in himself; desolated. “Are you sure you don’t love Arle? I mean besides Witch, you call no other woman or man for that matter by their given name. Is that the type of person you’re after?”

“How many times do I have to tell you fighting queen, I want to use her power to help defend this world. She’s a great hero and wastes resources on trivial matters.”

Rulue couldn’t refute that. Arle would rather go around playing with her yellow pet than do anything constructive at times. Her and Schezo seemed to be similar in that case. Still…

“I agree. Although...I do find it interesting that you didn’t deny my comment about her body?”

Schezo slammed the glass so hard that it shattered, which cause the frog behind the counter to grumble and curse under his breath when the few customers remaining that didn’t know Schezo personally jumped.

“Oh my” Rulue grinned. “Is that the alcohol or is it true that the legendary hero has never had experience with a woman, which is why you don’t find this nice body att-”

Schezo had a hand on his sword, glowing slightly in yellow light. “Cease speaking or else.”

* * *

Schezo Wegey rubbed his temples as he finally exited the bar. Conversations with Rulue often resulted in headaches.

A few drinks in and the fighting queen’s lips flowed like wine. Rulue cried about Satan, how Schezo doesn’t find her attractive, on and on and on mostly about herself.

Schezo, who only drank a couple of shots of brandy, was already sobering up listening to Rulue’s drunken rants. He eventually excused himself when Minotaur came in and the fighting queen ran into his chest, sobbing about some nonsense of that sticky villain from space distracting her Satan.

Schezo was retiring back to his cave; the small frog and onion couple waiting for him. Luckily enough he managed to bring what he came to the tavern originally for: roasted grubs and high quality fertilizer along with a bento box (that reminded the white mage of his home.)

Schezo sighed and looked at the sky. The white mage originally came from a place called, “Earth,” chosen by the legendary hero who defeated Runelord to defend this land when he was a teenager. After fighting against Ygo, Schezo discovered to his horror that said being cursed him after his demise. At first he didn’t know the details, but when Schezo came back to Earth the curse revealed itself.

His close family, friends, everyone he knew was dead. There was nothing waiting for Schezo back on Earth, so the white mage retreated back to the Puyo world. Schezo is much older and has much more experience under his belt, despite Arle beating him in Puyo on occasion. By all means Schezo appears to be around twenty or twenty one but time is different here. Over one hundred years passed in his world; the white mage a pillarist in both worlds.

Schezo decided he could at least help others so they do not share the same fate as him. Which is why he was persistent on getting Arle to join his cause.

‘That foolish girl does not understand one bit. It would crush her spirit if everyone she knew including Carbunckle were dead or abandoned her.’

Schezo bit his lip and walked faster, not wanting to go down dark thoughts but finds his brain crashing towards them. This world is full of magic, of things wanting to kill you, the mentality of eat or be eaten. It’s painfully different from Earth and only reminds him constantly of what he’s lost. Schezo is introducing new technology, working with Witch and scholars but it’s not _enough_.

Schezo pulls up his white and triangle red trimmed hood with a slight struggle. He doesn’t want to be a hero. Why did that bastard hero pick him to fight against people such as Runelord and Ygo, why is it his mission to travel to different worlds to prevent their destruction and suffering, why is he called a harem master and a pervert-

“Schezo!”

A cheery voice broke him out of his blacken, sullen thoughts. Schezo turns to see a young brown haired teenage girl run up to him along with a yellow bunny like creature. She had on a blue skirt with matching blue and white top along with a sack on her back.

“Arle.” There’s surprise on Schezo’s features but he brings them back to neutral again. Schezo is apathetic and cool on purpose; being too emotional makes Schezo’s magic go out of control. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s a powerful white mage or because of the curse.

“Where are you going? Back to the batcave?” Arle gave him a cheeky grin after her joke and Schezo rolled his eyes. This girl is always picking on him and sticking to his side like glue in a playful manner.

“Yes I’m going home Arle. I have friends waiting for me.” How Schezo managed to convince an onion pixie and an acorn frog to live with him peacefully is another story.

“Ohhhhh can I see them? You never show me or talk about those two that come to like you!”

“Guu Guu!”

Schezo snorted. “I rather not. Your pet would most likely eat them like he did my sword that one time.”

Arle huffed and pouted as the two started to walk the direction of Schezo’s cave. “That was an accident and you know it! Carbuncle said he was sorry you jerk!” She smacked his arm and they engaged in conversation all the way to the mouth of the cave.


End file.
